


Lets Fall in Love for the Night

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Drinking, Explicit Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isas just a disaster, Lea is a disaster gay, Lea works too many jobs, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Myde is demyx's somebody, Out of Character, Partying, The Author Regrets Nothing, background Sora/Riku - Freeform, isa drinks too much, lea and Isa meet at a bar, lea ienzo and myde are childhood friends, lea swears alot, lots of cussing, mentions of abuse, myde is a disaster bi, riku works at waffle house, they are old enough though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: Isa knocks back what is probably his 8th shot of the night without so much as a grimace and let’s his head plop down onto the counter with a bang.It should hurt, but he’s too far gone to care.There’s a ring of water left on the table from the condensation on his glass of beer he’d had earlier.Lazily, Isa uses the leftover water to draw shapes on the wood of the counter.Someone slides into the seat next to him and for a moment Isa is frozen.The man in front of him is gorgeous.He has bright red hair that just falls over his shoulders like a crimson waterfall, and when he turns towards Isa, Isa’s breath is caught in his throat, because, the redhead has what has to be the prettiest eyes in all of the universe.They’re a light shade of acid green, with flecks of blue and hues of yellow that catch and seem to glow under the low hanging lights of the bar.Isa notes something intriguing as he studies this stranger sitting next to him.He has upside down teardrops tattooed on his face





	Lets Fall in Love for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> One day I will finally get around to working on one of my many other fics, but this was an idea I just couldn't get out of my head. I HAD to write it.
> 
> Some background on the characters is that Lea and Myde (Demyx)] are 26 and Isa is 27.  
> Kairi and Riku are about 18 and 19 respectively.  
> and Ienzo is 25. 
> 
> Saix/Isa, Axel/Lea, and Zexion/Ienzo are some of my favorite characters from the game's and I just love writing about them, so I'm really excited to see where this goes!  
> As always! Thank you for leaving kudos and comments! They always brighten my day. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Please let me know if any parts seem bland or don't make sense.  
> Constructive Criticism is always appreciated and if anyone wants to be a beta for me let me know! my tumblr is PharmercyTechnician. :)

It’s currently 5 minutes until midnight on New Year’s Eve and Isa is half asleep on the bar counter. 

 

He arrived at the club at 8 and hasn’t moved from his spot at the bar once. 

He calls to the bartender and asks for another shot of vodka. 

His words are slurring already but he can’t bring himself to care anymore. 

 

The people around him are buzzing with barely contained energy spurred on by the quick techno beat spilling out of the speakers that are stationed around the club. 

 

Their excited chatter is giving Isa a throbbing headache just behind his eye. 

The bartender sets a shot glass down in front of him and says something along the lines of cutting him off, but Isa isn’t paying much attention. 

He knocks back what is probably his 8th shot of the night without so much as a grimace and let’s his head plop down onto the counter with a bang. 

It should hurt, but he’s too far gone to care. 

 

There’s a ring of water left on the table from the condensation on his glass of beer he’d had earlier. 

Lazily, Isa uses the leftover water to draw shapes on the wood of the counter. 

Someone slides into the seat next to him and for a moment Isa is frozen. 

The man in front of him is  _ gorgeous _ . 

 

He has bright red hair that just  _ falls _ over his shoulders like a crimson waterfall, and when he turns towards Isa, Isa’s breath is caught in his throat, because, the redhead has what has to be the prettiest eyes in all of the universe. 

 

They’re a light shade of acid green, with flecks of blue and hues of yellow that catch and seem to glow under the low hanging lights of the bar. 

Isa notes something intriguing as he studies this stranger sitting next to him. 

 

_ He has tattoos of upside down tear marks on his face.  _

 

Isa is so caught up in marveling at the beauty of this stranger, that he fails to notice that the stranger is  _ speaking to him.  _

 

“I’m sorry what?” Isa chokes out, words blending together like his tongue is too big for his mouth.  _ It feels like it is.  _

 

“I asked if you minded if I sat here?” 

 

_ Good god _ . The man's voice is like honey, sweet and saturated and Isa comes to the conclusion that he could listen to this man recite even the periodic table and still be mesmerized by the sweet sound of it. 

Isa imagines he knows how to roll his R’s just right.

 

Isa opens his mouth to speak just as the blasted bartender stops by to speak to the redhead. 

They exchange laughs for a moment before the redhead orders a coke. 

 

_ Just a coke?  _ Isa wants to ask but his tongue remains immobile, glued to the roof of his mouth. 

 

Suddenly, everyone’s counting out loud, chanting down the seconds until the new year starts. 

 

_ 5 _

 

Isa notes that the redhead isn’t counting with the rest of the people, in fact, he’s no longer wearing that carefree smile he had when he first sat down. 

The redhead looks somber now,  _ tired and worn out.  _

Isa wants to say something, to console him. 

But he doesn’t know what to say, after all, he doesn’t even know what caused the change. 

 

_ 4 _

 

Isa pushes himself to sit up, to bring his head up off the table and he rubs absentmindedly at the red marks left on his left cheek and temple. 

The redhead glances over, and that smile comes back on his face. 

 

_ 3 _

 

But it doesn’t look right. 

The strangers smile no longer looks carefree and light, but forced. 

There’s a deep sadness behind his eyes. 

An emotion Isa is all too familiar with. 

Isa’s eyes trace out the outline of this strangers face, committing it to memory. 

Isa tries to memorize the slope of the man's nose, the curve of his cheeks, how they still have a small bit of baby fat clinging to them.

His eyes get stuck on the strangers lips. 

 

2

 

They’re frowning again and there’s nothing Isa wants more than to wipe that frown clean off the mans face. 

Isa leans forward, eyes still trained on the man's lips. 

He wonders what it’d be like to kiss them. 

_ They look like they’re soft.  _

 

_ 1 _

 

It’s now or never Isa thinks. 

 

Just as the clock strikes midnight and the shouts erupt, drowning out all coherent thought, Isa’s lips meet the strangers. 

 

At first, nothing happens, quickly, Isa becomes all go award of the fact that he just randomly kissed some stranger on New Year’s Eve in some half seedy bar downtown. 

His brain fills with panic for a second, horrified at what he’d done, but then the stranger is kissing him back, soft lips moving in tandem with his own and Isa is  **_Smitten._ **

 

The stranger tastes like cigarette smoke and honey, two of Isa’s least favorite things, but as this strangers lips move against his, Isa’s thinks he could learn to love the taste of them. 

 

When they pull away, the shouting has died down, and they’re both panting. 

The redhead wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and he’s says something, but Isa doesn’t quite catch it, because now he's falling forward. 

The stranger catches him in his arms and Isa looks up bleary eyes. 

The lights above his head form halos of light that circle his head and Isa can’t help but think how true it is. 

 

_ Angel.  _ Isa thinks before his world goes black. 

  
  
  


Lea sighs quietly to himself as he leans up against the wall near the dj booth. 

Once again, Myde has drug him out of their shared apartment to some half shady club in some back alley, so that Myde could DJ. 

Normally, Lea was all for it, just not  _ today.  _

Today, his stomach was in knots and his head  _ throbbed.  _

Today, was the  _ anniversary.  _

 

Lea watched as Myde tried, and failed, to flirt with the two girls that were standing in front of the DJ booth. 

 

Lea checked the time, 5 minutes till midnight, before making his way over to the bar. 

He scanned the stools for an open one and spotted one next to a hunched figure. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked as he slid into the seat next to the figure. The man turned his head slowly and blinked a few times. 

Lea could only stare at the man in front of him. 

His blue hair fell around his head like a halo, his eyes were a bright shade of orange, but what was most intriguing was the faint x shaped scar that crossed over the bridge of his nose. 

The blue haired man opened his mouth to speak, but Lea’s Attention was wrenched away by the appearance of the bartender. 

 

“Can I get you anything honey?” The bartender asked and Lea smiled back at him. 

_ It hurt his face.  _

Lea, ordered a coke, and turned back to examine the apparent god he had sat next to. 

The blue haired stranger was hunched over, head laying on top of his folded left arm. 

The bartender returns with Lea’s coke and Lea gazed down at it, eyes following the bubbles as they rise to the surface and pop. 

 

_ 5 _

 

They’re counting down now and Lea just didn’t have the energy to count with everyone else. He takes a small sip of his coke and sighs. 

  
  


_ 4 _

 

The blue haired man rises from his spot on the table and sits up straight. Lea sends a small smile the man's way and almost winces at how much it hurts to do so. Lea is just so  _ tired.  _

 

3

 

The stranger is leaning towards him now and Lea feels his heart pick up speed. He sets his drink down before he drops it and watched the man inch closer. 

Lea can’t help but stare at his lips. 

 

2

 

The blue haired man is so close now, and Lea can only sit perfectly still, eyes stuck on how the strangers lips part  _ just enough for Lea to catch a glimpse of something silver.  _

 

1

 

The stranger inches closer and Lea is sure the other man can hear his erratic heartbeat. 

 

The clock strikes midnight and the man kisses him. It tastes like vodka, but Lea could care less, because the lips that are on his are soft and warm and they’re  _ gentle,  _ something Lea isn’t accustomed to. 

Lea moves his lips in time with the other mans and soon enough they’re both coming up for air, panting. 

The man's cheeks are pink, a cute contrast to his blue hair and his eyes are half lidded. 

 

Lea wipes his lips on the back of his hand and exhaled slowly through his mouth. 

“Man that was some New Years kiss” he says but it doesn’t look like the stranger is listening _ , _ in fact, his eyes have a kind of glossy sheen to them and Lea feels his stomach drop.

 

Suddenly the man is falling forward, slipping out of his chair and crashing into Lea’s arms. 

The stranger looks up at Lea’s face and smiles a small smile that makes Lea’s heart skip a beat then whispers, barely audible over the various sound in the bar what sounds like the word ‘angel’ and then his eyes close and Lea’s heart stops.  

 

“Fuck” is all Lea can say. Lea adjusts the blue haired stranger so he is back to resting on the bar counter before pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Myde. 

‘I have a situation’ 

Myde responds rather fast, for someone who’s supposed to be hard at work djing 

“Shit. Who’s pregnant?” He replied and Lea rubbed at his forehead. 

_ Why the fuck is he still friends with this idiot? _

 

“I have never even seen a pussy in real life. Who would I get pregnant?” Lea responds before catching a glimpse of blue hair and remembering the true matter at hand. 

 

“Anyways. How soon can we leave?” Lea sent again. 

The typing bubbles popped up disappear, then pop up again, only to disappear a second time. 

 

“What’s the sitch?” A male voice comes from behind Lea and he startled, almost dropping his phone in the process. 

The voice belongs to none other than Myde, who is smirking at Lea. 

Lea gestures towards the blue haired man who’s currently asleep on the bar. 

 

“He kissed me and now he’s out cold. I don’t know what to do with him. I don’t wanna just leave him here” Lea replied. Myde looked over at the blue haired man before leaning down and examining his face up close. Then he stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets and gazed at Lea. 

 

“So let me get this straight. You wanna take home this whole ass stranger” Myde gesture wildly to the man passed out on the counter

 

“Because he  _ kissed _ you then blacked out?” Myde was incredulous. Lea nodded and Myde snorted 

 

“Oh but I’m the idiot.” He mumbled before casting a glance back in the direction of his DJ table. 

 

“Okay. Let me go get my shit and we can head out.” He said, running a hand through his hair before setting off in the direction of his table. Lea sighed and stared at the man in front of him. 

 

_ What does he do now?  _

 

Myde is back faster than Lea expected. 

_ Myde is really lazy, but he can move if he needs too.  _

Lea stands and Myde shuffles over to the other side of the stranger before ducking under one of his arms. Lea did the same and they hoisted the passed out man up. 

 

“Honey, what about his tab?” The bartender was quick to trot over and call out. Lea paled and cast a glance at the passed out man. 

_ Fuck. Stupid god damn conscious. _

 

“I guess I’ll pay it.” Lea said because digging through a strangers wallet just felt  _ rude.  _

 

He dished his card out of his pocket and held it out to the bartender, who took it and disappeared for a moment. 

The bartender, who’s name tag read Raul, handed him a receipt to sign and Lea’s eyes almost bulged out his head. 

_ $85. 85 goddamn dollars. Fucking conscious. Fuck.  _

 

Somberly, Lea signed his name and handed the receipt back, before pocketing his card again. 

He and Myde hoisted the man up again and slowly they carried him out to their car. 

 

Myde drove them home. Despite being a fairly popular DJ to play at bars most nights, Myde wasn’t a drinker, but that’s okay, because Lea wasn’t too keen on alcohol either. 

_ Not anymore.  _

 

They arrived home a little after 1am and carefully they trudged up to the front door of their apartment, stranger in tow. 

Lea fumbled with his keys for a minute before finally getting the door unlocked and they all stumbled inside. 

 

They carried the stranger to the couch and dropped him down, probably not too  _ gently _ . 

Lea felt awkward as he reached down to untie the man’s boots.  _ He can’t sleep in his shoes. His clothes are bad enough.  _

Lea untied the man’s combat boots and tossed them to the side of the couch. 

Myde returned with a blanket and a pillow and they propped the strangers head up on the pillow before covering him with the blanket. 

 

Lea stood and stretched before heading into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water. 

He set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch along with a bottle of ibuprofen. 

Then he headed to take a shower. 

 

Once showered and changed Lea headed to bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

  
  


Isa woke up with a groan. He felt like he’d been hit by a  _ train.  _ He cracked open his eyes and shut them again immediately because the light made his head feel like it was being  _ crushed.  _

His entire body felt heavy and sluggish, like he was trapped in jello, and his mouth was so dry it felt like it was full of sand. 

Carefully he cracked his eyes open again, hand shielding them from the sun spilling in through the curtains. 

_ Wait. Blue curtains? Black coffee table? Where the fuck?  _

Isa’s breathing got shallow and he examined the room he was in. 

_ He recognized.  _ **_Nothing._ **

He tried to jump up to stand but the sharp pain in his head forced him to lay back down and close his eyes. Eyes still closed he dug around in his pockets for his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and cracked his eyes open. 

 

_ Dead. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

 

Isa heard the pat pat noise of someone approaching him. 

He cracked open his eyes again and was met with red hair. Isa squeaked and reeled back, onto to wince at his head pain. 

The owner of the red hair threw up his hands and backed away. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you man.” Isa has to admit. The redhead had a lovely voice. He could listen to it all day. 

“Whe-“ Isa choked, mouth too dry to form words and he coughed. 

A cup of water was held out to him and he took it, drinking gulp after gulp of water. 

He tried speaking again. 

 

“Where the fuck am I?” He asked, voice still hoarse. 

 

“Oh. Well. You’re at my apartment. Do you remember anything from last night?” The man asked and Isa shook his head.  _ Slowly. Because it  _ **_hurt._ ** Everytime Isa tried to open his eyes the harsh light had him closing them again. 

 

“Here let me” the man said before he passed away to do something. 

A few moments later, the room darkened and Isa could open his eyes. His jaw fell open. 

To say the man in front of him was attractive would be an understatement and an  _ insult.  _ The man standing in front of him was clearly a  **_god._ **

Isa almost couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man’s chiseled chest to pay attention to what was being said because  _ dear god he’s so hot.  _

Isa gulped and then remembered the question from earlier. 

_ What did he remember from last night?  _

Isa tried to recall what happened the night before but came up empty. 

 

“No. I don’t remember” he mumbled. The man laughed quietly and reached down to grab a medicine bottle from off the coffee table, and held it out to Isa. Isa took it cautiously and stared at it for a minute before opening it and peering inside.

 

“You can take some of them, it's just ibuprofen.” he said. Isa shook some out into his hand and dry swallowed them, grimacing.

The redhead lowering himself into the arm chair opposite of the couch. 

 

“Well. It was wild that’s for sure. Suddenly you lean over and kiss me. Then you blacked out.” He said and Isa stared. 

 

“So you… brought me home? You just bring home incapacitated strangers all the time? To do what?  _ Take advantage of them? Is that what this is?” _  Isa growled, jumping up to his feet. 

 

The other man threw up his arms in surrender. 

 

“No no. That wasn’t the intention at all! I just didn’t want to leave you there at the bar. That place isn’t safe you know.” He said. Isa was still glaring, despite his stomach threatening to spill its contents all over this man’s living room floor. 

 

The man stood and Isa shrunk back. 

The man ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

 

“Look, clearly you're extremely uncomfortable. So, let me go change and I’ll drive you home or something.” He said, defeated. 

Isa watched the man retreat down the hall before sitting back down. 

He gazed down at his clothes. 

 

Nothing  _ seemed _ to be out of order, but the panic rising up his throat said otherwise. 

He scrambled to pull his boots back on. 

The redhead reappeared in the hallway. 

Pajama pants traded  for a pair of jeans and he’d donned a plain black t shirt.

 

Isa couldn’t help but note how  _ tight  _ those jeans were. 

 

“You ready to go? I’ll drive you home” the man said, awkwardly twirling his keys around his fingers. Isa nodded stiffly. 

 

“Oh, you’ll probably need these” the redhead said before holding out a pair of  _ sunglasses.  _

 

Isa took them cautiously before slipping them on. 

 

His head hurt less the moment he put them on and he sighed. 

Isa followed close behind the redhead,  _ who’s name he still doesn’t know _ , out the apartment door and down the stairs. 

 

The redhead grabbed the door to an old beat up red toyota and unlocked the doors. 

 

Isa clambered in after him and got situated. 

 

There was a few polaroid pictures stuck to the redheads sun visor, which he immediately flipped up, hiding them. 

He started the truck and Isa nearly leapt out the truck when music started playing full blast. Lea scrambled to cut it down then rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Sorry about that. Okay. So Where to?” He asked. Isa eyed him waringly. 

_ Does he really want to share his address with a stranger?  _

_ Well he is already in his truck. The red head  _ fiddled with the radio for a minute. 

 

“Oh come on. If I was going to murder you I would’ve done it last night, instead of carrying you home and letting you sleep on my couch.” Isa blinked.  _ Well that is true I guess.  _

 

“I live in the apartment complex off sycamore street” Isa mumbled. 

“What?” The redhead asked and Isa felt his face flush. 

“I said. I live in the apartment complex off of sycamore street. Do you know where that is?” He asked, a little louder this time. The redhead grinned and put the truck in reverse and they started to back out of the space. 

 

“Yeah I do, I got an old friend that lives over there, maybe This is a sign I need to visit him.” He said with a sigh. The stranger glanced over at Isa and Isa felt nervous for some reason. 

 

“You can find something on the radio, if it'll work for you. 

Or I got some cd’s in that glove compartment if you wanna go through them.” The redhead explained turning his attention back to the road. 

Isa sighed and leaned down to the glove box, flipping it open he retrieves a binder full of cds. 

 

Isa flopped through them and noted that most of them were either really loud bands, or bands he’d never heard of. 

Finally he recognized one.  _ Amy Shark.  _

He popped it in and set the first song to play. 

 

“I said hi” started playing and the stranger barked a laugh. 

 

“Shit. This ain’t even my CD. I gotta remember to give this back to Ienzo.” He said as he cut the radio up a little. Isa’s mouth dropped open.  _ He knows ienzo?  _

 

“You know Ienzo? Like ienzo wize??” Isa asks and the stranger glanced over at him before nodding. 

 

“Yeah! About this big, really quiet and that silvery hair?” He asked, gesturing around chest height and Isa nodded. 

 

“Yeah that’s him.” Isa responded and the redhead laughed again. 

 

“Man! That’s so funny. Me and ‘Enzo went to highschool together. What a small world huh?” He asked and all Isa could do was nod. 

 

_ If Ienzo is friends with him he must be okay.  _

_ He’ll have to ask Ienzo later.  _

 

The song changed and the stranger,  _ Isa was slowly working up the courage to ask his name okay,  _ laughed and announced he loved this song. 

Isa recognizes the song immediately. “I got you” by Amy Shark. 

 

The redhead started to sing. 

 

“What did you think about me the second that you saw me”  _ good god. His voice was like an angels.  _ The redhead glanced over at Isa and  _ winked.  _ Isa’s breath caught. 

He continued to sing

 

“What did I think about you, baby, I thought of everything   
Spending more time than I should   
I sound like you, I knew I would   
In the wrong place at the same time   
I'm out of my mind” Isa found himself nodding along with the song and mumbling the lyrics under his breath. 

“Come on! Sing it with me!” The redhead exclaimed. Isa shook his head  _ vehemently. No I can’t sing.  _

 

The redhead continued to sing. 

“If we don't do this today   
There goes a day   
Another a moment that could have been ours   
We'll figure it out   
That's what I do   
You know I got you   
You know I got you”

He cut the radio up a little more as he slowed the truck down to stop at a red light. He was looking at Isa expectedly and Isa took a deep breath. 

 

_ Here we go.  _

 

“Everyone's stopped just to watch us walk out on the balcony   
Stare at your lips in the light of the scariest movies   
There is not many chances in life I can make this happen with you   
Pulling me close every time, would you just come and kiss me already   
Just kiss me, just kiss me” Isa sang quietly, but the moment he started the redhead stopped and stared, slack jawed. 

His expression kind of gave Isa confidence and he sang louder the more he sang, leaning in towards the other, revealing in how the redhead bit down on his lip and his eyes glanced down at Isa’s lips. Isa leaned in and closed the gap.

 

Their lips met and Isa realized, panicked, he was  _ absolutely and totally  _ **_screwed_ ** . 

 

A horn blew behind them and Isa startled, jumping back to be pressed up against the passenger side door. 

The redhead laughed loudly before pulling off at the red light, which was now green. 

Up at the next light though, the man swerved into the turning lane at the last second and pulled into a Waffle House parking lot. 

Isa raised an eyebrow and the man laughed,  _ flicking that red hair over his shoulder.  _ Isa gulped. 

 

“You don’t get to kiss me twice without letting me buy you breakfast first” he said laughing as he turned the truck off. 

Isa swallowed again, nerves returning. 

 

_ That kiss had made his stomach do cartwheels. Fuck.  _

 

“That is, if that’s okay with you?” The redhead asked softly and Isa contemplated for a minute

 

_ He could say no. Just take me home.  _

 

But instead he nodded slowly. 

 

“Good” the redhead smiled so bright Isa felt his face flush. 

 

The redhead darted out the truck and around to the other side to open the door for Isa and he snorted. 

 

“You’re a loser” the words slipped out of Isa’s mouth before he thought and 

the redhead froze. Isa’s mind kicked into overdrive as he felt the panic setting in. 

 

_ Stupid. You ruin everything.  _

 

The redhead burst out laughing, eventually doubling over and wiping tears out of his eyes. 

 

“Oh my god. You’re so cute I just can’t deal” The redhead said in between laughs and Isa’s face heated up to a new level. 

 

_ Did he just call me cute????  _

Isa placed a cool hand against his hot cheek.

_ Maybe my body temp will rise high enough to fry my brain and kill me.  _

 

The man straightened and wiped the remaining tears away from his face before turning and heading in the direction of the Waffle House. Isa jogged to catch up. 

 

They walked in and the redhead girl behind the counter lit up and waved animatedly. 

 

“Lea! Gosh, it’s so good to see you! Wait. Gimme a sec” she hurried down to the door and burst out of it, tackling the redhead,  _ Lea,  _ in a hug. He hugged her back and lifted her up for a second before dropping her back down. 

”Kairi!. How goes it?” He asked. She shrugged 

 

“Good! I just moved into a new apartment last week! Figured it was probably time to get out of Sora and Riku’s hair.  You’ll have to come visit soon! I need help hanging some shelves anyway.” She grinned as she chatted away before someone at the other side raised her hand and waved at her. 

 

“Oops! Gotta go. Sit anywhere okay? Whole stores mine this Mornin” she said cheerfully before she hopped over to the other side of the store. 

They sat in a booth next to the grill and  _ Lea  _ reached over to grab them two menus. 

 

The cook, a man with silver hair pulled up into a bun at the top of his head gave Lea a lazy wave. Lea waved back and shot him a grin. The cook made his way over. 

 

He bumped his fist against Leas and leaned against the counter. 

 

“Rikuuuu my man. What’s goin on?” Lea asked and ‘Riku’ shrugged. 

 

“Nothin much. Been puttin in extra hours to pay for Sora’s extra classes.” 

He said with a sigh. 

Lea laughed. 

 

“He’s  _ still  _ in school? What’s he even going for?” He asked. Riku shrugged. 

 

“Something to do with medical technology. I dunno.  But this should be his last year.” Riku turned his gaze on Isa and Isa was suddenly  _ really nervous.  _

 

“Sup? I’m Riku.” He stick his hand out to shake and Isa shook his hand lightly. 

 

“I’m Isa. Nice to meet you Riku” he said quietly and Riku laughed. 

 

“Man. You’re so quiet. Like the opposite of this loud mouth over here” Riku jerked his thumb to point at Lea, who put his hand over his heart. 

 

“Riku! That hurts you know! I can’t believe you’d say something like that to me. After all I’ve done for you” Lea exclaimed dramatically and Riku snorted before rolling his eyes and waving his hand nonchalantly. 

 

“Sure sure whatever you say Lea” he said as he turned around and retreated back to the grill. Lea rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Isa. 

 

“So. I’m just now realizing that we actually never introduced ourselves. I’m Lea” lea said and stuck his hand out over the table. 

Isa shook it awkwardly and looked down. 

 

“I’m Isa.” He mumbled and Lea smiled. 

 

“Happy to meet you Isa. Who’d of thought I’d meet such a cute guy at that club?” He said and Isa felt his face redden and he didn’t look up. 

The redhead led girl from earlier reappeared with a skip and smiled at them both warmly. 

 

“Alright boys. What can I getcha both?”

 

“I’ll have just some hashbrowns with cheese and some coffee.” Lea said and she wrote it down then turned to Isa. 

“And you?” 

 

“Oh uh. A waffle and a coke please” Isa said quietly and she nodded, writing it down. 

 

“Alright. We got Riku today on the grill an y’all know he’s a lazy bones, but it should be out pretty soon! I’ll go grab yer drinks” she said. Behind Kairi. Riku flipped her off. 

 

She skipped off to get the drinks and Isa found himself staring at Lea, 

unable to think of anything to say. 

 

“So um” Isa said at the same time Lea said “so.” 

 

“You go first” Lea said. Isa shook his head. 

 

“No it’s okay. You can” Isa said and Lea shook his head with a smile. 

 

“So. I was gonna ask if we could talk about the kiss well now it’s kisses?”

Lea leaned on the table, chin in hand and Isa froze. 

 

_ Oh. Oh no. No no no. I don’t want to talk about it. Can we never talk about it? Why do these things have to be talked about. I don’t know why I did it. I was drunk and you were there and.  _

 

_ “ _ Here’s your drinks guys!” Kairi sat their drinks down in front of them, interrupting Isa’s mental meltdown. 

 

“Let me know if you need anything else boys!” She said with a wink and then she slipped off to another table. 

Isa turned back to Lea and fiddled with his hands. 

 

“Okay so. What about this. I’ll talk you listen? Then you can talk and I’ll listen?” Isa nodded. Lea took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. 

 

_ This is the part where he tells me we just aren’t cut out to even be friends. _

 

“Okay. Look. We haven’t known each other for even a full 24 hours here so I don’t want to rush into anything. But I think you’re insanely cute and I really would like to get to know you better. You’re one of the best kissers I’ve ever had the pleasure of kissing. I don’t want to ask you out because we haven’t known each other long enough, but I’d like to sometime, maybe after we hang out and go on a few dates? 

We don’t have to kiss or do anything like that at all, not unless you want to. If you don’t want any of that I will understand and I’ll take you home as soon as we finish eating and I’ll leave you alone.” Lea trailed off at the end, stirring his coffee slowly. 

 

Isa blinked a few times, trying to fully absorb what Lea had just said. 

 

_ Insanely cute? Best kisser? What is going on? Am I being pranked? _

 

Isa tried to covertly look around to see if there were any hidden cameras. 

 

_ There weren’t any.  _

 

“So. What do you think Isa? Will you go on a date with me? Like a real one, not getting hungover Waffle House at 1pm on a Thursday?” Lea asked and Isa closed his eyes. 

 

He tried to picture it. 

_ Going on a date with Lea.  _

When Isa imagined a date, he imagined them going to the zoo, or they could go to look at the  _ stars.  _ Isa’s heart fluttered in his chest.

 

The clank of Kairi sitting his waffle down in front of him brought him out of his thoughts and he mumbled a quick thank you, face reddening again. 

Lea also said thank you, but his eyes were still focused on Isa, waiting for an answer. Isa blinked, once,  _ he could be just like  _ **_him_ ** _ and you'll be dealing with everything all over again,  _ twice,  _ no, Lea hasn’t done anything to show me he’d be like that. He brought me home after I passed out at the club so i’d be safe, and once he saw how uncomfortable I was, he agreed to bring me home.  _ Three times  _ he could just be tricking you, pretending to be considerate until you trust him enough,  _ **_and,_ ** _ he did pull into waffle house instead of taking you straight home. _

 

“Isa? You don’t have to answer me. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. If you want I can just get a to go box for your waffle and take you the rest of the way home.” Lea’s voice was nearing panic levels now. Isa took a deep breath. 

 

“Yes, we can try it” he mumbled. Lea’s eyes lit up. 

 

“You mean really? You’ll go on a date with me??” He sounded so excited… 

so purely happy that for a moment, Isa smiled with him.

 

Lea started to eat and Isa was close behind, tearing into his waffle with a vengeance. Once they were finished Lea got another cup of coffee and as he was stirring it,  _ music started playing _ . 

“Again in the night, we go into the world unknown, just let us go

I know that I'm breathing slow, inhaling smoke, I just awoke

A bottle of pills I'm choking down--” Lea pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He stared at it for a minute before hitting accept and pressed it to his ear.

 

“Yellow” he said around a mouthful of hashbrowns. Isa snorted. Lea listened for minute before digging around his pocket for the car keys, holding them up in front of his face.

 

There were several keys on the ring, as well as several different keychains, the most noticeable being a small blue guitar keychain.

 

“Fuck, Your I did grab the wrong keys Myde. I’ve got yours.” Lea said into the phone. 

 

“Huh? Yeah i’m at Riku’s waffle house off Main at the moment, Isa and I stopped to grab waffle house” he replied smoothly, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“What? Isa? He's the guy from last night. Remember the whole ass stranger thing we carried home thing?” he asked, then laughed at whatever 

‘Myde’ said in response.

 

“Yeah well you know my ass is so gay I have trouble thinking straight sometimes.” Lea responded easily. Isa couldn't help but snort at that.

 

“Hah. yeah actually if you wanna ride my bike up here we can trade keys. I took the truck this morning because I didn’t want to bother with my bike.” Lea waved at Kairi and she bounced over, coffee pot in hand, and poured him some more coffee. She cocked her head to the side and gestured to Lea’s phone. He rolled his eyes and mouthed something to her and she laughed. 

 

“Alright, see you soon Myde, Love you” Lea said before ending the call. 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“What’d you do this time Lea?” Kairi asked, smirking. Lea held up the keys.

 

“This morning I wasn’t paying close enough attention and I took Myde’s 

keys on accident instead of my set. He can’t get into his locker at work without them” Lea grinned and Kairi laughed.

 

“Oh god, don’t tell me he's going to ride your bike up here to get them?” she asked and Lea nodded. Kairi covered her mouth with both of her hands and turned around to call out to Riku at the grill.

 

“Riku! You’re not going to believe this shit, but Myde’s gonna ride Leas motorbike up here to get his keys.” she said. Riku laughed.

 

“Oh god, this I gotta see. Let me know when he pulls up.” Riku called out and Kairi shot him a thumbs up. 

 

Two cups of coffee for Lea later and a motorcycle pulled up outside. 

The rider got off and pulled the helmet off revealing a guy with a really badly cut brown mullet. The man trudged up to the building. Behind them, Kairi snorted again.

 

“Lea is that your jacket?” She asked and Lea nodded, barely holding back his own laughter.

 

The brunette stalked up to the door and yanket it open.

 

“I cannot believe you Lea! You take my keyes, make me ride a motorcycle, oh i’m so glad to see your up and moving about man! You looked like you were knocking on death's door!” the brunette, Myde’s attention quickly shifted from Lea to Isa and he let out a wide smile. Isa nodded.

 

“Thanks for helping me out” Isa mumbled and the brunette stuck out his hand.

 

“No problem! Names Myde, I’m Lea’s resident best friend and have been for about 25 years now. I’m so sorry you had to kiss him of all people. He's a terrible kisser” Myde said laughing. Isa blushed while Lea looked mildly offended. 

 

“Anyways, I’m here for my keys, thanks” Myde said snatching the keys out of Lea’s outstretched hand. He pocketed them and then handed Lea the other set of keys. 

 

“Oh Hey Kairi! Riku! How it be?” He called waving at both of them before trotting down to the register where Kairi was standing to talk to both of them. Lea sighed.

 

“That's Myde, my best friend, He's kind of a spacy airhead sometimes but hey, couldn't live without his disaster bi ass.” Lea said laughing before rising from his seat.

 

“Hey, Imma go pay so we can head out” He said. Isa stared back down at his coke, swirling the straw around. 

 

Lea returned and Isa rose to follow. Lea waved to Myde before they climbed into the truck. 

 

“So, do you have any ideas for a first date or do you want it to be a surprise?” Lea asked, glancing at Isa. Isa shrugged.

  
“I dunno, um, whatever you want to do is fine.” he responded and Lea shook his head.

 

“What do you like to do Isa?” Lea asked and Isa blinked.

_ What did he like? He liked the stars… _

 

“I like astrology” Isa mumbled and Lea glanced over at Isa.

 

“That's the study of stars and constellations right?” he asked and Isa nodded.

 

“Okay, i’ve got an idea.” Lea said and Isa looked at him curiously. 

 

“But i’m gonna keep it a secret for now.” he said. They pulled up into the apartment complex parking lot. Lea jumped out of the truck and practically vaulted over his hood so that he could open Isa’s door for him. Isa stifled a laugh.

 

Lea walked Isa up to the door of his apartment, then seemed to remember something.

 

“Oh! Wait, I never got your number! Let me give you mine!” Lea exclaimed before bolting back to his truck and returning with a sharpie in hand. 

He took Isa’s hand in his gently, and carefully wrote out his phone number. Next to his phone number he wrote LEA in capital letters and then drew arrows to the number. Then he proceeded to write out ‘Text Me Cutie’ with a winky face. Isa shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand while laughing.

 

“You're such a loser.” Isa wheezed in between laughs. Lea grinned and winked at him.

 

“That's what makes life more exciting huh?” he said grinning and then he leaned really close.

 

“Can I give you another kiss Isa?” Lea whispered. Isa blinked a few times before nodding and Lea pulled Isa close to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

Isa frowned and Lea started laughing.

 

“What? You wanted another kiss on the lips?” he asked quietly, cupping Isa’s face and pulling him close.

 

“Come get it then” Lea’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

_ Cute. Smart ass. _

 

Isa leaned up and pressed his lips to Leas

 

For the third time in the past 24 hours, Isa  **_melted._ **

 

Then, Lea was  _ gone _ running back down the sidewalk and waving over his shoulder. 

 

“Text me!” he calls out before disappearing around the corner. 

 

Isa unlocks his apartment and walks in, shutting the door behind him he leans up against it and slides down to sit on the floor. 

 

He reaches in his pocket for his phone, but comes up empty. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Isa searches all of his pockets, but nothing. 

_ The last time he’d had his phone was…. Fuck its got to still be at Lea’s.  _

 

_ Fuck. _


End file.
